C'est leur vie
by schtroumphc
Summary: Une collection de drabbles et de mini fics sur la vie de la famille Halliwell, tous personnages et époques confondue.
1. Danger!

La première d'une série de drabble/petite fics, d'abord vu sur la livejournal comm, frenchdrabble.

**Thèmes: **Sauce

**Titre:** Alerte!

**Rating**: G

**Résumé:** Un éternel dilemme d'enfants.

**Persos**: Wyatt et Chris

* * *

« En équilibre précaire. »

« Impossible. C'était au milieu de la table.»

« C'est le chien. »

« On en n'a pas. »

« Le chat ? »

« Non plus. »

« Rappelle-moi de demander à maman pour un animal de compagnie. On a besoin d'un bouc émissaire. »

« Démons ! »

« …qui attaquent la sauce ? »

« Poissons rouge ? Oh ça va, me regarde pas comme ça, c'était pour rigoler. »

« On va se faire exploser, y'a rien de drôle. »

« On peut toujours avouer. On n'aurait pas dû jouer au tk-ball à l'intérieur. »

« C'est vrai. C'était drôle, remarque. »

« Ouais. Bon, ben, bonne chance. »

Wyatt ne put que rester la bouche grande ouverte en regardant les dernières traces bleues de son frère, quelques secondes avant que leurs parents rentrent avec les courses. Croisant les doigts, il projeta par télékinésie la citrouille contre le mur et courut rejoindre ses parents.

« Hé, m'man, il y a eu un démon, j'l'ai détruit facilement, mais pour ton plat… »

* * *

Reviews, SVP. 


	2. Ange Gardien

Deuxième!

**Thème**: Ange

**Titre**: Ange Gardien

**Rating**: G

**Persos**: Prue

**Résumé:** Elle est là.

**A/N**: Facile, ce thème, c'est pas les anges qui manquent dans cette famille.

* * *

Elle avait voulu sauver Piper, elle en avait payer le prix. C'était vraiment très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler à ses sœurs, être seulement autorisée à tourner des pages. Officiellement, elle aura eu deux neveux et une nièce avant de pouvoir les voir.

Officieusement, Prue encouragea Paige à aller à son enterrement, murmura à Piper que Phoebe pouvait encore être sauvée, fut l'arbre au milieu de la forêt au baptême de Wyatt, visita les rêves de Phoebe pour lui dire combien elle était fière de son succès, garda un œil sur l'étrange jeune homme du futur quand Léo ne pouvait pas, et compris la première. Elle essaya de le consoler à la mort de sa fiancée, l'encourager quand il perdait espoir, et elle resta à ses côtés à sa mort, sacrifié pour sauver son frère, comme elle avant lui. Elle l'accompagna auprès de l'Ange de la Mort, lui promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Elle essaya de repousser les doutes de Léo, de le rassurer dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'arrangea pour partager son pouvoir de duplication, et respira la liberté gagnée de ses sœurs. Elle applaudit son père quand il tient tête aux Fondateurs qui veulent lui prendre sa famille, heureuse de le voir être un si bon grand-père, un faible pincement au cœur de ne pas pouvoir l'expérimenter avec ses propres enfants.

Elle pleure avec Piper quand il lui prenne son mari, approuve l'aise d'Henri dans un monde de magie, donne sa force pour la dernière bataille, au milieu de l'étrange réunion de famille, même si ils ne savent pas qu'elle est là. Elle rit avec eux à leur plus grande victoire, au retour de Léo, au mariage de Phoebe.

Elle a toujours été là, veillant sur eux.

* * *

Reviews, SVP. 


	3. Héritage

Héritage

**Prompt**: Début.

**Rating**: G

**Persos:** Mélinda Warren.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ou du moins, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel elle était. Elle devait mettre Prudence en sécurité. Cacher le Livre. S'assurer qu'elle le retrouvera quand elle sera prête. La préparer, la conseiller pour qu'elle reste en vie plus longtemps qu'elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle le savait, les villageois seront bientôt là.

Cette pensée réussit à la faire bouger. Elle prit le Livre et…

_Différentes époques, différentes femmes, toutes contre le Mal. Trois sœurs qui se partagent ses pouvoirs, qui en développent des nouveaux, plus puissantes que toutes les autres. Une quatrième, mi ange, mi sorcière. Et d'autres comme elle, leurs enfants. Les enfants de sa fille. Les siens. Sa lignée._

Mélinda rangea le Livre des Ombres dans l'espace caché derrière la cheminée. La magie s'assurera de sa sécurité. Maintenant sa fille, et ensuite faire payer à Matthew sa trahison. Elle sortit en souriant. Les démons n'avaient aucune idée des problèmes qu'ils allaient avoir dans les siècles à venir.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews! 


	4. Air

Coucou! Désolé pour l'absence d'update, les SGA drabbles ont pris mon inspiration. Et avec Nano qui arrive, je ne promets rien.

Merci encore pour les reviews!

**Titre:** Air

**Prompt:** Air

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Mort d'un personnage.

**Persos:** Patty Halliwell.

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi.

**Mots:** 100 ! Si je crois Word.

Désolé pour le format, ffnet accepte pas mon truc.

* * *

Le choc du froid. De l'eau.

_Sam_

Loin, gelé, en sûreté. Quand il sera libéré…Sa vie en dépendait.

Elle tombe sous le poids de l'attaque.

_Prue_

Empêchez-là de voir ça, vous là-haut.

Elle essaye de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Juste du vide.

_Piper_

Est-ce que ma mère saura lui donner confiance?

Elle inspire, essaye de faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons.

_Phoebe_

Elle aura si peu de souvenirs. Ils auraient dû faire plus de photos.

La douleur dans la poitrine. Le démon va gagner. Va vivre.

_Le bébé_

Recherchera-t-elle ses vrais parents un jour? Recevra-t-elle son héritage?

Elle perd conscience.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


	5. Fin

Coucou, me revoilou!

Désolé pour l'absence, entre la folie de Novembre, et celle de Décembre, j'avais pas une minute. Mais maintenant, si. Et cette série fait partie des mes résolutions de cette année, donc je vais même faire un effort pour faire des trucs un peu plus longs. Pour donner une idée de ce qui reste à faire, je trouve les thèmes de chaque histoire dans une table de prompts, ceux qui sont donné à chaque début des histoires. Deux déjà venaient de cette table, Air et Début (Héritage). Celle-ci vient aussi de cette table, et je peux vous assurer que je compléterais la table. Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à 27 autres, plus celles qui viendraient d'une autre source de thèmes.

Je ne sais pas si ça sera régulier, ni quand ça sera terminé, mais promis juré, je les ferais tous. Voilà le suivant:

**Prompt: Fin**

**Personnage: Léo**

A/N: Ca se passe dans le futur de Chris, avant qu'il ne soit changé.

* * *

Il n'a que l'illusion de la liberté, il le sait. L'espace y est immense, mais il ne peut rien faire, ni aller où que se soit. Il a essayé, marché, couru, flotté…il a cru ressentir de la fatigue, mais ça aurait pu être son imagination. En tout cas, il n'avait pas bougé. Au moins, il a une bonne vue. En quelque sorte. Léo ignore tout de ce qui est advenu du monde depuis sa capture. Il n'a que ses souvenirs, et ses déductions. 

Ses regrets. Ses espoirs.

Il n'est pas seul, ici, et les autres sont aussi bloqués que lui, et depuis bien plus longtemps. Ils voulaient savoir et il a raconté comment treize, quinze, ou dix-sept ans auparavant peut-être, le passage du temps est vague ici, tout s'est enchaîné, à commencer par les Titans.

L'un de ses compagnons les connaît, il était là la première fois qu'ils ont envahit la Terre. Un air de tristesse s'était dégagé de lui, comme si il pouvait deviner l'histoire de Léo, rien qu'avec leurs noms. Mais les autres ont insisté, et Léo a continué.

Les Titans sont arrivés, et le Pouvoir des Trois a faillit être détruit. Il a fallut des jours pour sauver Paige, et ce temps perdu était probablement une pierre de plus aux malheurs suivants. Les Titans ont détruis tous les Fondateurs, ont révélé leur présence au monde des Mortels. Ont révélé l'existence de la magie. Ils ont détruit les Nettoyeurs, le Tribunal, et lorsque enfin les Trois ont réussis à mettre fin à leurs règnes, il n'y avait plus personne pour effacer les dégâts.

Les Mortels ne se sont pas ajusté à ce nouveau monde, et ça n'avait pas été aidé par les Démons qui se sont engouffré dans la brèche. Les forces de Bien sont moins inquiétantes, quand elles sont victimes des Mortels au même titre qu'eux, quand contrairement aux Démons, ils hésitent à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour se défendre.

Il raconta la lueur de bonheur entaché par un malheur heureusement de courte durée, un nouvel enfant, Christopher, le jour où l'aîné disparaît, retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, sain et sauf.

Wyatt, leur dernier espoir. Le seul qui deviendrait assez puissant, qui unirait la magie. C'était ce que la Prophétie avait dit. Elle n'avait pas tort.

Le Mal devenait chaque jour plus fort, ceux qui en avaient les moyens pouvaient le sentir.

Et vint le jour qui condamna Léo.

Il avait été aveuglé, il le reconnaît, bien que trop tard. Il ne voulait pas admettre l'évidence. Elle faisait trop mal.

Il s'entend mal avec son cadet, n'a jamais su comment lui parler. Trop concentré à préparer Wyatt à son rôle, il en a parfois oublié Christopher.

Chris était venu lui parler, inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Wyatt, il y avait quelque chose de maléfique sur lui, quand on savait le regarder. Léo avait refusé de regarder, avait nié les faits, le ton était monté, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait levé la main sur son fils. Mortifié, il s'était excusé, et Chris était parti, après lui avoir craché qu'il lui reparlera quand il se sera décidé à sortir la tête du sable.

Il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion.

Si quelqu'un savait regarder Wyatt et le voir tel qu'il était, c'était bien son frère. En dehors des premiers mois de jalousie, parfaitement normales et attendues, ils étaient inséparables. Wyatt avait toujours pris soin de protéger son petit frère, cessant de se contenter de lever le bouclier autour d'eux deux, détruisant à la place tout démon assez fou pour les approcher. Et Chris l'avait toujours admirer, chercher son approbation. Léo était presque sûr que Wyatt lui avait appris comment utiliser ses pouvoirs avant même que Christopher ne sache parler. Alors, pour que Chris se mette à douter de Wyatt, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Léo n'avait pas voulut l'admettre, pas encore.

Mais il n'avait plus d'autre choix quand Wyatt vint le trouver. Jamais un démon qui avait touché son frère n'était resté en vie. Apparemment, son propre père n'était pas vraiment une exception.

Et maintenant, Léo flottait, immatériel, son ancien monde une forme floue sous ses yeux. Avec l'aide des autres, et de la concentration, il réussit à retrouver un peu de ses pouvoirs, peut voir des traits de lumière multicolores parcourir le monde, peut distinguer des tâches soit sombres, soit brillantes, et il sait que c'est la magie, le Mal et le Bien, et les Etres, et les Puissances. Sans savoir ce qui se passe exactement, sans pouvoir aider, Léo ne peut que regarder le Mal s'étendre.

Petit à petit, il devine sa famille; c'est les plus brillantes, les plus puissantes. Les dernières.

Toutes les autres s'éteignent à une grande vitesse, et Léo essaye de se rapprocher, de mieux voir, et il peut distinguer Wyatt, lumières blanches et bleues, et noires. Beaucoup trop de noir. Mais tant que la lumière blanche sera là, Léo gardera espoir.

Les deux autres ressemblant à Wyatt, en bleu et blanc, sont sûrement Paige et Chris. Celle de Chris a une légère tournure dorée que Paige n'a pas, contrairement à Wyatt. Léo pense que c'est dû à leur statut de fils de Charmed. Ça lui permet de faire la différence entre les deux de là où il est.

Celle blanche et jaune soleil, il le sait, c'est Phoebe. Il se demande si elle a cessé de renoncer à l'amour. Dix ans qu'elle a dit adieu à la vision de sa fille. Pas dans ce monde, avait-elle dit.

Et la plus forte, celle enroulée de rouge, c'est Piper, sa douce Piper.

La première lumière à s'être éteinte, peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé dans ce plan, peu de temps après qu'il l'ait reconnu.

Il pense qu'il a crié. Qu'il a pleuré. Il ne sait pas, il n'a plus de corps.

Il regarde la lumière de Wyatt s'affaiblir avec la disparition de sa mère, la puissance du Bien reculer avec la disparition du Pouvoir des Trois.

Phoebe était la suivante, puis Paige.

Le nuage noir a presque complètement pris possession de la lumière du Wyatt. Il ne reste qu'une étincelle et Léo sait qu'elle est maintenue par la dernière lumière bleutée, celle qui elle aussi, commence à se teinter de noir.

Il a vu son cadet marchander avec des démons avant, et si c'est une méthode qu'il désapprouvait à l'époque, maintenant, il comprend que Christopher n'a pas le choix, pas si il veut survivre dans ce nouveau monde, celui-là même que Piper voulait à tout prix épargner à ses enfants. Comme le disait Chris, répétant presque, sans le savoir, une maxime favorite de son arrière grand-mère, "Les démons sont des ustensiles, tu t'en sert, et tu les jettes quelque part quand tu n'en a plus besoin.".

Maintenant, tant que le Bien reste dominant dans la lumière de Chris, tant que cette étincelle survit chez Wyatt, alors Léo gardera espoir.

Il pense que des années ont passé quand quelque chose arrive. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais les planètes parlent entre elles; le Changement approche. Sur le moment, Léo ne comprend pas. Mais le plan toujours calme est presque excité, le silence disparaît, et toutes les présences autour de lui attendent quelque chose, ce Changement, et Léo comprend que ça concerne son monde, son monde maintenant si sombre.

Il retourne son regard sur ses fils.

La lumière de Chris s'est éteinte. L'étincelle aussi. Avec eux, le cadeau de Mélinda Warren au Bien disparaît à jamais.

Léo abandonne.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! 

Review, SVP.


End file.
